


Dagger

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: A new addition is added to the family.





	

TJ was working on a late night piano piece for an event he was sure he was going to play at. Steve was drawing in his sketch book. Particularly, Steve was drawing TJ. He loved to sketch his small -compared to himself and Bucky -  and fragile body, his handsome face deep in concentration. 

"Hey, jerk." TJ called. "Bucky's birthday is in a few days. What are we gonna get him?"

"He's always wanted to go see the Grand Canyon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Me and him almost went a few years ago but he turned the trip down because he wanted you to go with us." 

"Aaaaaww. That was sweet of him."

"But it's also your birthday. Don't forget about yourself. "

"But what about Doug? " TJ brushed the topic off himself. "He's impossible to shop for but I think I found something great this year."

"TJ. What do you want to do for  _your_ birthday. You're allowed to have your own special day."

"I don't really like to celebrate my birthday. "

 "How come? "

"I just don't like celebrating my birthday. "

"No cake, no presents? Not even the greatest blow job in your life from me and Bucky? "

"Birthday sex would be a great birthday present. "

From the other side of the house a skitering was heard. Along with yapping and combat boots stomping. An ankle high puppy ran to TJ's feet.

"Dagger, come here!" Bucky called after it. "Come 'ere girl." The puppy ran to Bucky and was promptly lifted into his arms. "Good girl."

"Hey guys." Bucky had been away on a mission for the last few days. 

"Why are you holding a dog, Bucky? "

"Well, I found her abandoned and she looked so scared and alone. So can we keep her? _Pretty please_?"

TJ walked over to gaze at the German Shepherd in his husband's strong arms. The sight stirred this paternal feeling in his chest, seeing bucky cradle and nurture a cute puppy. "I think we should keep her. Her name is dagger?" Bucky nodded.

"She needs a bath." Her fur was covered in mud and ash.

 "There's actually one more thing." Bucky smiled. Sam walked in holding  _two_ dogs underneath his arms. _And_ Natasha strode in with one more.

TJ stood with his hands on his hips. "You will potty train them, feed and give them water, and let them out in the middle of the night." Finally he gave in. "Fine. We can keep them."

Bucky kissed his cheek. "You're the best." 

"I know."

⊙⊙⊙

After a bath Dagger, Navy, Sarge, and Camo were all sleeping peacefully on the bed (even though TJ said no dogs allowed on the bed) with the three husbands. 

"A family of freaking seven. And all of them will grow up to be huge dogs." TJ said while holding Camo like a human baby on his chest. 

"You'll be tiny compared to us and the dogs." Steve joked. "This year's Christmas card is gonna be amazing." 

 

 

Dagger

 

 

Navy 

 

Sarge

 

Camo

**Author's Note:**

> YYYAAASSS! I found out how to get pictures! Expect more from now on! Comments keep me posting!


End file.
